criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Elliot Clayton
Elliot Clayton is the Tech Expert of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from Cheltenham, England, Elliot is a 17-year-old tech expert who worked as a hacker prior to his tenure to the Bureau. He has messy black hair with strips of purple at the front. He also has piercings on his ear and chin. He wears a gothic-themed t-shirt and jacket. Besides that, he is also wearing a spiked choker, a necklace with three beads, and earphones around his neck. He also has a dark sense of humor and is known to be analytical and immature. Notable Events of Criminal Case Murder's Cheap During Demetrios Metaxas's murder investigation, Elliot was given a tablet to analyze. He used it to access the Greek Stock Exchange and invested Jack Archer and the player's pays in an electronic coin, which was easy to achieve in huge amounts since Demetrios's intervention in the economy made it cheap. Elliot was expecting the market to normalize when Demetrios's killer is arrested, making the electronic coin more valuable, but only drove Jack almost insane. After the killer was arrested, Elliot told Jack and the player the market finally normalized, as he predicted, and gave them a now-increased salary, thanks to his risky investment. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the the Bureau, Elliot has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Elliot performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince * Number (09:00:00) * Cell Phone (09:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads * Camera (06:00:00) * Champagne Label (09:00:00) * Strange Symbol (09:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain * Postcard Message (03:00:00) * Military Radio (12:00:00) * Dog Tags (06:00:00) * CCTV Recordings (15:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap * Magazine Cover (09:00:00) * Strange Graph (06:00:00) * Tablet (12:00:00) * Disarmed Bomb (09:00:00) * Bank Note (09:00:00) * Fingerprints on Map (06:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall * Handprints (12:00:00) * Buoy (09:00:00) * Scribbles (06:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream * Rubies (09:00:00) * Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy * Binoculars (09:00:00) * Open Briefcase (12:00:00) * Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert * Unlocked Device (09:00:00) * Phone (12:00:00) * USB Key (09:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring * Smartphone (12:00:00) * Camera (09:00:00) * Tablet (06:00:00) Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Elliot to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Description ElliotClaytonDesc.jpg Screenshots Elliot - Case 116-1.png|Glancing 1 Elliot - Case 119-8.png|Glancing 2 Elliot - Case 116-3.png|Thinking 1 Elliot - Case 118-3.png|Thinking 2 Elliot - Case 116-5.png|Smiling Elliot - Case 124-3.png|Fantasizing ElliotClaytonwinking.png|Winking Elliot - Case 116-4.png|Grinning 1 Elliot - Case 116-6.png|Grinning 2 Elliot - Case 117-1.png|Yawning Elliot - Case 117-2.png|Handing his cheek. Elliot - Case 117-3.png|Combing hair with his fingers. Elliot - Case 119-1.png|Sad Elliot - Case 119-2.png|Sweating 1 Elliot - Case 119-5.png|Sweating 2 Elliot - Case 120-1.png|Sweating 3 Elliot - Case 122-2.png|Sweating 4 Elliot - Case 124-1.png|Disgusted Elliot - Case 119-7.png|Embarrassed Elliot - Case 118-2.png|Serious Elliot - Case 123-1.png|Confident Elliot - Case 119-6.png|Infuriated Elliot - Case 119-10.png|Shocked Elliot - Case 119-3.png|Hysterical 1 Elliot - Case 119-4.png|Hysterical 2 Elliot - Case 118-7.png|Talking over the phone. Elliot - Case 118-5.png|On the phone, shocked. Elliot - Case 118-6.png|On the phone, combing hair with his fingers. Elliot - Case 124-4.png|Clueless claytonlaptop.png|Holding his laptop. Elliot - Case 124-2.png|Holding his laptop, shocked. Elliot - Case 118-4.png|Holding a beer can. ElliotLab.png|Elliot's lab render. Elliotpartner.jpg|The player may choose Elliot to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. Comingsoonwe.png|Elliot in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Promotional Stills Elliotoj.jpg|Elliot featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift reward. Trivia *Elliot owns a Pear laptop, the in-game Mac clone. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Tech Expert of the Bureau, Elliot appears in every single World Edition case-to-date. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects